Schoolinabox  just add water and Ash
by lizzyclaire
Summary: Mary-Lynette has a normal life when Ash isn't around, but he soon plans to change that.
1. Morning Pains

Chapter 1 = Morning Pains

I woke up in his strong, warm arms. My head was on his chest, and I felt him sigh lightly in sleep, a smile graced my lips.

I pulled away from him slightly, knowing I would have to get up in about 10 minutes anyways. I didn't know it at the time, but it turned out that his reaction of me pulling away from him, was to pull me back with all of his unconscious might.

As a result, my head smacked against his chest, and somehow, it _hurt_. My head felt like it did that one time when I was little and I had fallen off the couch and hit my head on the coffee table.

"Ow." I moaned as I pressed my hand against the forming bump on my head.

Where my head hitting his chest didn't wake him up, somehow my soft moan of pain did. Ash's eyes flew open and he lifted his head slightly to look at me, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Mare, are you okay?"

I gave another moan," Your chest is really hard."

He chuckled, causing his chest to go up and down, my head still on top of it. His vibrations made me feel like I had my head against a moving car window. And just like when said car hits a bump, I felt my head go up and slam into his chest again. I let out a whimper this time and held my throbbing head in both hands.

This made Ash stop laughing. He sat up slowly in my bed, and cradled me gently in his arms. He bent his head over to look at me.

"You okay?" He asked gently.

I shook my head no, with had to look pretty funny considering I was still holding it in my hands. I buried my face in his chest and we both sat there for a while as the pain in my head subsided.

Eventually it went away, and I reluctantly made Ash go home so I could get ready for school. Instead of groaning like usual, he just kept smiling like he knew something I didn't. It bugged me for a while, even after he left, but I soon pushed it out of my mind and got ready to return for the day to my life without Ash.

Chapter 2=Ash's Surprise

Preview

Mary-Lynette gets to school and expects everything to be the same. Then a certain someone walks into the room and changes everything.


	2. Ash's Suprise

Chapter 2 = Ash's surprise

I was sitting in homeroom, tuning out the droning voice of the vice principle as she made announcements over the intercom. I had taken to doodling in my planer; simple pictures of stars, comets, and eyes that never had a distinct color.

I looked up like the rest of the class when there was a knock at the door, but I was the only one who gasped.

"Ash!"

I couldn't believe it, in the door way to my class room stood my soulmate. He looked like he did every day, shiny ash blond hair, ever color changing eyes, and the posture and grace of a big cat. The room seamed to pale in comparison.

He turned to face me, and his expression lit up in a smile. That was when I realized I had spoken out loud.

"Well Mr. Redfern," Said Mrs. Glover, the teacher. "I guess you've already found someone you know. Mary-Lynnette, you'll be showing Mr. Redfern around today. He'll be using your schedule."

Ash walked over to the desk next to me, grinning from ear to ear the whole time.

"That worked out well." He commented, letting his book bag fall to the floor next to his desk. Wait, when did he get a book bag?

He was acting so casually, like going to school with a bunch of humans was the most natural thing in the world, How did he even get in here anyway?

I cut to the chase. "Why are you here?"

I saw his eyebrows furrow and his lips form a small frown. He must have expected a happier greeting, or at least a greeting in general.

"I wanted to spend more time with you. Why else?" He whispered.

That was really sweet but, "Didn't you already graduate from vampire school of something?" My voice was so low I could barely hear myself, but I knew he could hear me.

His mouth pulled up slightly at the corners. "We all don't hang out at the vamp bar and grill."

"Don't steal lines from the Vampire Diaries, and yes, you do. You all hang out at that black flower club."

"Iris. It's called the Black Iris." He mumbled. He seemed pretty put out, probably because of my reaction, I would have to make it up to him later.

I took the few moments of silence from him to look around at the class. The boys had gone back to whatever they were doing before, nothing exiting had happened for them. The girls of coarse were a totally different story. Most of them were in the process of checking Ash out, probably not even considering the possibility that I might be his girlfriend. Others were whispering to their friends, occasionally throwing glances in our direction.

I had always known that Ash was out of my league, but as I glances at all of the pretty girls in out class room, I realized just how much.

I was so lost in thought that I nearly jumped out of my seat when the bell rang. I'm pretty sure Ash would have laughed at me if he hadn't done the exact same thing.

He got up like everyone else, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into his seat.

"We stay in here for math 1st period. " I explained. He dumped his book bag on to the ground again and heaved a sigh. "Ash." I started timidly.

He turned back to me. "Yea Mare?"

"I'm really glad you're here."

He smiled. "Yea, me too."

Lolz! Ash watches Vampire Diaries! Then again, Mare probably makes him…by kicking his shins.


End file.
